La historia de un sueño
by The Chaos Writer
Summary: Oneshot/Songfic. Una madre se despide de noche justo antes de un gran dia pidiendo disculpas por lo terrible de su vida, pero esta feliz al saber que su hija logro superarlo con la ayuda de alguien mas. Ahora a ella le toca seguir el viaje.


**La historia de un sueño**

Abro lentamente la puerta de tu habitación, han pasado doce años desde entonces, pero para mi solo parece que fuera ayer. Te noto ahí durmiendo en tu cama cómodamente. Me siento levemente en tu cama para no despertarte, aunque no le doy mucha importancia ya que hagas lo que hagas no me encontraras cuando abras tus ojos.

_Perdona que entre sin llamar  
no es esta la hora y menos  
el lugar…_

Todos los días te veo ir a la escuela, pero no puedo acercarme ni menos aun hablarte. Solo puedo ver como te transformas desde lejos en toda una mujer, de la cual estoy muy orgullosa, tan solo me gustaría estar presente para verlo, pero se que estas en buenas manos y que el te cuidara. Se que el te ama, a pesar de que en un principio no le creías y eso es mi culpa, pero lamentablemente no estaba en aquel momento en mis cabales.

_Tenia que contarte  
que en el cielo no se esta tan mal._

Se que cuando despiertes no sabrás nada de esto, pero es la única oportunidad que tengo para verte y ya no puedo aguantar verte desde lejos. Dos años han pasado desde la ultima vez que te sentí cerca de mi y no puedo imaginar lo feliz que estoy de saber que no me odias, aun después de todo el daño que te hice y que jamás podré reparar.

_Mañana ni te acordaras  
tan solo fue un sueño te repetirás_

Estoy al tanto de que no era la mejor de las madres, yo solo te di todo mi amor incondicional, aunque al final ese experimento salio mal y todo lo que te trajo fue dolor. Me alegra saber que ahora encontraras a alguien a quien amar, vine en este día en especial ya que mañana es tu día de bodas. Para el amor no hay edad y a pesar de que tengan dieciséis años de edad me alegra que lo encontraras tan temprano, se que lo necesitas mucho.

_Y en forma de respuesta pasara  
una estrella fugaz._

Puedo ver como se mueve tu hermoso pelo en tu pecho, ver como has crecido de cerca, todos los cambios que pasaste, todos los momentos tristes, toda la vida vacía que llevaste, pero lo superaste aun con todo el dolor. Eso es maravilloso.

_Y cuando me marche estará,  
mi vida en la tierra en paz_

Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para verte, después ya no podré y solo me conformare de verte desde el cielo, de aquí en adelante no me necesitaras, no estuve cuando mas lo hiciste, pero gracias a dios que el apareció. No se como pero el hijo de Yui también tenia sus problemas, pero los atravesó por ti y solo por ti. No puedo evitar que corra una lágrima desde mi ojo.

_Yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas_

Ahora te veo reír todos los días y no sabes como me siento cuando lo veo. Esa risa que te quite el día de mi muerte, esa risa que todo niño debe tener, pero tu creciste muy rápido, pero se que ahora ríes por todos los años que no lo hiciste.

_Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír_

Mi querida niña, esta es la Asuka que quiero ver y que siempre quise ver. Una niña, no. Una joven feliz, llena de alegría por la vida, llena de vitalidad. Solo quiero que me prometas que serás feliz, aunque se que no será necesario. Se que el moverá cielo y tierra por ti, solo por sacarte una risita y que mataría al mismo demonio con tal de que dejaras de llorar.

_Y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así._

Veo brevemente el anillo de promesa en tu dedo y un escalofrío pasa por mi columna vertebral. Si, yo vi ese momento y no podía creer que te pusiste a llorar. Ese dia la Asuka que no llora ante nadie y que yo cree desapareció.

_Ahora debes descansar  
deja que te arrope como años atrás_

Pongo levemente mi mano en tu mejilla, esto causa un movimiento involuntario en tu cuerpo causando que te destapes y dándote un breve frío. Lentamente muevo las sabanas y frazadas de tu cama para volver a cubrirte como lo hacia cuando solo eras una bebe. Me trae esa enorme nostalgia y no puedo evitar extrañarte aun más.

_Recuerdas cuando entonces  
te cantaba antes de ir a acostar._

Quisiera cantarte como en aquel entonces, te encantaba que lo hiciera, siempre estabas entusiasmada por escuchar la canción completa pero nunca pudiste hacerlo. Ahora veo que esa bebe se ha transformado en toda una mujer.

_Tan solo me dejan venir  
dentro de tus sueños para verte a ti_

Noto que mi acción pasada causo finalmente un efecto. Noto que susurras un nombre. "_Shinji_" susurras en un tono de tranquilidad. Es verdad, ese es su nombre y creo que te acostumbrarte con el merodeando cerca, aunque es natural ya que yo te quite muchas noches de sueño y gracias a el las recuperaste.

_Y es que aquella triste noche  
no te di ni un adiós al partir_.

Lamentablemente nos separamos en malos términos. Yo, loca por una muñeca pensando que eras tú. Cada día que pasa me arrepiento de eso, lo peor es que me hayas encontrado colgada en aquel nefasto día. Tu solo querías que te reconociera, por eso te hiciste piloto. Por otro lado, si no hubiera sido por eso, jamás lo hubieras encontrado a el. Me alegra que algo bueno haya salido de toda esa locura.

_Y cuando me marche estará  
mi vida en la tierra en paz_

Con esto ya no tengo asuntos pendientes porque regresar, tu estarás amada, formado tu familia y creciendo. Digamos que esta visita es solo mi despedida, y para dejarte en buenas manos y a la vez mí regalo de boda. Como desearía estar presente.

_Yo solo quería despedirme  
darte un beso y verte una vez mas._

Me acerco para darte un beso en la mejilla, y con esto nuevamente susurras el nombre de tu amado con una suave risita. Puedo dar un suspiro aliviada al saber que mi acción instintiva no te ha despertado.

_Promete que serás feliz  
te ponías tan guapa al reír_

Siempre estoy y estaré contigo mi Asuka, antes desde el Evangelion. Ahora que no es mi prisión desde el cielo, recuerda que siempre te amare y que eres mi regalo mas grande. Se que solo estuvimos juntas cuatro años, y a pesar del segundo impacto fueron los mejores años de mi vida.

Y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía ahora te toca a ti  
solo a ti, seguir nuestro viaje

Fuiste muy poco tiempo niña, fuiste joven, serás esposa, serás madre, serás abuela. Nuestro viaje duro muy poco tiempo, auque estuve a tu lado sin que tu lo supieras por mucho tiempo. Cuídate hija mía y cuídalo a el también, jóvenes como el no se encuentran todos los días, además por algo lo escogiste.

Se esta haciendo tarde  
tendré que marcharme  
en unos segundos vas a despertar.

Tristemente veo como el sol se va acercando. La noche se esta terminando, lo que significa que mi visita esta llegando a su fin, me entristece el no poder acompañarte, me entristece el no poder tocarte, pero me alegra que aun serás feliz. Se feliz y amada mi querida Asuka, te amare por siempre.

Y así solo así quiero recordarte  
así como antes, así adelante,  
así, vida mía mejor será así.

Rápidamente me voy notando que en ese instante el joven que esta contigo en el departamento llega a la habitación. El se arrodilla junto a tu cama y veo como te despierta levemente con un beso, acción que le respondes igualmente. Puedo irme feliz.

Se feliz… mi hija…

**Fin.**

* * *

**Notas del autor:**

**Es mi primer oneshot, segundo songfic y segundo "no crossover". Lo tenia en mente desde hace tiempo y me estaba dando mucha pena por lo que lo publique para sacarlo de mi cabeza y darle esa tristesa a alguien mas. La cancion se llama igual que el titulo "Historia de un sueño" del grupo "oreja de van gogh****". ¿Les gusto? Espero Reviews.**

**Se despide atentamente  
Shadow The Knight of Chaos  
**

Behold the ultimate oneshot!  
Chaos Control!


End file.
